Fathoms Below (Alice version)
It was a beautiful day at sea. Dolphins were swimming and chirping. Birds were flying. Suddenly, a pirate ship came into view, and they swam out of the way. On that ship, there were some musicians in the Pearly Band. Some were tying the sails down. Others were catching fish with nets. They began to sing. Pearly Band: I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho Look out, lad, a mermouse be waitin' for you In mysterious fathoms below A slender male cat stood upon the ship, as he was tying down a sail. His fur is crimson with triangular ears, a tan muzzle, upper face, a tip on his long tail, underbelly, and toes, black long whiskers, a small light pink nose, light pink ear inneards that matched his nose, and green eyes. He was dressed in a dirty light purple shirt, a yellow cape with a gold brooch, purple pants, white gloves, and an old gray top hat. His name was Gideon the Cat. The prince loved being on the ship! The sea was his life! Unlike other princes who only care about politics and money, Gideon would rather sail. It was the only place he feel that can be carefree and be himself. A kitten was also sailing. The kitten has navy blue fur - with white markings on the paws, muzzle, underbelly, and tip on his tail - a black nose, small whiskers, and yellow eyes with a green iris. His name was Robespierre, Gideon's pet kitten. "Isn't this great?" Gideon asked, "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face!" "Oh, it's a beauty!" said Robespierre. "A perfect day to be at sea!" sighed Gideon. He turned to his steward, who was a slender, mustachioed man with fair skin, black hair, matching sideburns, and gray eyes, wearing a monocle over one eye, a light blue uniform with darker blue epaulettes and lining on the wrists, a red sash over his left shoulder, blue pants, and black shoes. He was known as the Grand Duke, Gideon's butler. He was leaning over the boat, looking green. He was more seasick than pleased. "Oh yes," the Grand Duke said sarcastically. "delightful." Then he was vomiting over the ship again. He hated being on sea. Earlier, when Gideon wanted to go sailing, the Grand Duke was content on staying at the castle. "A fine strong wind and a following sea," said the Walrus, one of the sailors. "King Dijon must be in a friendly-type mood." He and Gideon tied more ropes. "King Dijon?" repeated a confused Gideon. He had studied many monarchs. Yet, he never came across a Lord Shen. "Why, ruler of the mer-people and mer-animals, lad." the Carpenter, another sailor, said, "Thought every good sailor knew about him." Gideon bent down to pat Robespierre. "Pet me, Gideon!" pleaded the blue kitten, "I need some love!" The Grand Duke rolled his eyes for he did not believe in the existence of mer-people and mer-animals. "Merpeople!" scoffed the Grand Duke, "Gideon, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense." "But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth!" replied the Carpenter, as he waved at fish at the Grand Duke, "I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live." The Carpenter let go of the fish which, smacked its tail in the Grand Duke's face before jumping overboard. Pearly Band: Heave ho Heave ho In mysterious fathoms below After diving into the ocean, the fish looked up. It sighed with relief and swam away. The fish swam further and further away as it passed the corals, the jellyfish, and the whales. Detective88 presents The Little Girl With the voices of Miles Christopher Bakshi Jim Cummings Elizabeth Daily Jennifer Hale Eric Idle Diana Kaarina Tom Kenny Nathan Lane Wendee Lee Richard Libertini Bebe Neuwrith Rob Paulsen Phil Snyder Hynden Walch Near the whales, one merman swam in the sunlight. Then four more merpeople, also appeared in the sunlight. Soon, we see more merpeople all in line, swimming toward a large glowing castle. Screenplay by Detective88 Music, Songs, and Lyrics by Howard Ashman Alan Menken Produced by Detective88 Written and Directed by Detective88 Inside the castle, the merpeople all gathered around inside the auditorium. They all have arrived for a concert which will be performed soon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs